Un Mal Hermano
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: Hoy empujé a Sasuke a la fuente'. Horror.


Esto NO es un ItaSasu.

Esto, más que nada es una adaptación de una historia que nos leyeron cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero la narrativa es completamente mía ;D

**PoV de Itachi.** Supongo que Itachi tendría unos 9 años, y Sasuke 6.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA

**Parejas:** No

**Rating:** K

**Conteo de Palabras:** 662

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Un Mal Hermano**

Esta tarde empujé a Sasuke a la fuente.

Cayó en ella y empezó a ahogarse. De su boca salían burbujas, pero también gritos, y mis papas lo escucharon.

Papá y mamá llegaron corriendo. Mi mamá lloraba porque creía que Sasuke se había ahogado.

Pero no era así.

Después ha venido el doctor.

Sasuke ahora está muy bien.

Ha pedido pastel, y mamá se lo ha dado. Sin embargo, eran las siete, casi la hora de acostarse cuando lo pidió, y a pesar de eso mamá se lo dio.

Sasuke estaba muy contento y orgulloso. Todo el mundo le hacía preguntas. Era el centro de atención, como si eso fuera diferente de todos los días.

Mi papá la preguntó cómo había podido caerse, si se había resbalado, y Sasuke le dijo que sí, que se tropezó.

Es muy gentil de su parte que haya dicho eso, pero yo sigo odiándolo, y volveré a hacerlo a la primera occasion.

Creo que no dijo que yo lo empujé porque sabe muy bien que a mamá le horrorizan las acusaciones así.

Recuerdo que el otro día, cuando le apreté el cuello con la cuerda de saltar y se fue a quejar con mama diciendo: "¡Itachi me ha hecho esto!", mi mamá le dio una terrible cachetada y le dijo: "¡No vuelvas a decir algo así!"

Y cuando llegó mi papá, ella se lo contó, y papá también se enojó demasiado.

Sasuke se quedó sin postre por una semana, y yo no pude haber estado más contento.

Por eso comprendió que acusarme está mal, y le han dado pastel.

A mi me gusta mucho el pastel. Se lo he pedido a mi mama yo también.

Tres veces, de hecho, pero ella solo me ignora.

¿Acaso sospechará que yo fui quien empujó a Sasuke?

Antes, yo era bueno con mi hermano, porque mamá y papá nos querían por igual.

Pero, desde hace un mes, mis padres han cambiado completamente conmigo.

Todo es para Sasuke.

A cada momento le hacen regalos. Y con esto no mejora su carácter. Siempre ha sido caprichoso y presumido, pero ahora es detestable.

Siempre pide y pide, y mis padres se lo dan siempre.

A decir verdad, creo que en todo el mes lo han regañado solo la vez de la cuerda de saltar, y lo raro es que esa vez no era su culpa.

Me pregunto por qué papá y mamá han dejado de quererme. Parece que ya ni soy su hijo.

Cuando beso a mama, ella no sonríe. Papá tampoco hace nada cuando lo abrazo.

Cuando salen a pasear, voy con ellos, pero siguen ignorádome.

Sólo Sasuke es gentil conmigo, pero sólo a veces.

El otro día le pregunté por qué mamá se había vuelto así conmigo. Me miró con ese aire burlón y me dijo que era porque mamá ya no quería oír hablar de mí.

Yo le dije que me estaba mintiéndo.

El me dijo que sí, que escuchó a mi mamá decirle eso a mi papá, y que había dicho: "No quiero volver a hablar de él, nunca más."

Ese fue el día que le apreté el cuello con la cuerda.

Yo estaba tan furioso, apesar de la palmada que le había dado mi mamá, que fui a su habitación y le dije que lo mataría.

Esta tarde me dijo que mamá, papá y él irían a la playa, y que a mí no me llevarían. Se rió y me hizo muecas.

Entonces lo empujé a la fuente.

Ahora duerme, y mis padres también.

Dentro de un momento iré a su recámara y ésta vez no tendrá tiempo de gritar, tengo la cuerda de saltar en las manos. Él la olvidó en el jardín, y yo la tomé.

Con esto se verá obligados a ir a la playa sin él.

Y yo luego me iré a acostar solo, en el fondo de ese maldíto jardín, en esa horrible caja blanca donde me obligan a dormir desde hace un mes…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Espero que hayan entendido xD. Itachi tenía su propia percepción de la realidad: lo obligan a dormir en una caja blanca (ataúd), en un jardín (cementerio). No sabe que está muerto.

En parte me recuerda a mi otra historia, Una Buena Marioneta. Tal vez sea por la similitud de títulos, o porque la narración es de un niño, así que las oraciones son cortas, para dar ese efecto infantil. El uso de la primera persona también está presente. Creo que eso te mete más en la historia, y en los sentimientos del personaje. Por eso lo uso en mis historias de horror.

**Review?? Onegai??**


End file.
